


You talk too much

by Lesbevian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbevian/pseuds/Lesbevian
Summary: Ukai doesn’t know how to listen
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	You talk too much

**Author's Note:**

> I flip between Ukai/Takeda and Keishin/Ittetsu do much in this im SORRY

Takeda and Ukai frequently went out for drinks after work, it had become somewhat of a habit. Every few days they went to their favorite bar and drank away their stress from practice. Some mornings they would wake up in eachother’s houses and not remember the night prior. They seemed to have some unspoken agreement however to never discuss what could have happened, no matter how obviously in pain either was. Usually Ukai didn’t care too much if they went a few days without going out after work. Tonight, however, was different. Takeda had been busy grading papers every night that week. 

“It’s Friday, give yourself a break, Tetsu.” Ukai begged, for once he found himself not on the receiving end of the frequent annoying pleading the pair often exchanged. 

Takeda sighed, “If my students come in on Monday to ungraded tests, I blame you.” He said, finally giving in to the younger’s relentlessness. He couldn’t help but wonder, is that what it felt like when he was pestering Keishin to coach the volleyball club?

Ukai smiled bright, “Great, let’s just go to my place tonight instead, hm? I picked up the stuff to make your favorite from the supermarket the other day.” 

“Bullshit you learned how to make that.” Takeda laughed, stepping out into the parking lot behind the taller of the two. “If you learned how to make it right I’ll never leave your place tonight.” 

“Is that a promise?” Ukai winked, Takeda nearly choked on his own breath. 

“It’s a bet.”

—————————————————-

Ukai’s apartment was relatively small and dark, lingering cigarette smoked tinted the air making it almost a cloudy fog. Takeda almost wondered how the hell he didn’t have popcorn lung or something at this point. 

When Takeda came inside, Ukai was already at his counter mixing together Takeda’s usual order.

“Try it.” Ukai smirked, sliding the cocktail across the countertop. 

“It better be amazing, Keishin.” Takeda replied, he lifted the glass up to his lips slowly. He paused to swirl it around in the manner someone would while tasting whine. He giggled as he looked up at Ukai, knowing that his teasing was frustrating him. 

“Hurry up and try it already, Tetsu!” Ukai urged him. The nickname stemmed from Takeda’s first name, Ittetsu. Over the time they had been working together they obviously grew very close, only outside of the gymnasium. While working the two tended to call each other by what the rest of the team called them. One time however, Ukai got excited after the team won a practice game and exclaimed ‘They did it, Tetsu!’ chaos then took over. 

Takeda finally took a sip of the drink, of course it was perfect. However, he didn’t want to let Keishin taste victory just yet. Staring up at the ceiling he puckered his lips, he took another sip and placed the glass down. He looked up to see Ukai’s cocky grin fading. 

“It’s…” Takeda trailed off, frowning down at his cup before looking back up with a shit eating grin, “exactly how I like it.” 

—————————————————-

As the night went on they both continued drinking. Eventually they turned on the radio, alt rock echoed in their hazy, giggly thoughts. At some point in the night, the pair had migrated from drinking fancy cocktails in the kitchen, to drinking straight from the bottle on the couch. They laughed, discussing their inevitable hangovers as Takeda’s legs were draped over Ukai’s. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but something in Ukai’s chest felt fuzzy at the sight of the older happily snuggled close to him. 

Eventually, as all innocent things do, their innocent cuddling led to not so innocent activities. Nevertheless, the feeling of eachother’s lips was like two puzzle pieces finally connecting. Like a perfect set to a spiker. Like the perfect line to connect two pieces of a poem. It felt like what was meant to be completed finally was, maybe that feeling made the headaches worth it, made the swollen lips in the morning worth it, made explaining why Takeda was late to work worth it. 

The next morning when Ukai woke up, he expected the same routine. He would wake up alone, wonder if the previous night had been a dream, then he would walk into the kitchen and Takeda would be there. They wouldn’t talk about what had happened, they wouldn’t ask questions, this was their normal. This morning however, Takeda wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the kitchen, he wasn’t in the shower, he wasn’t in bed, he wasn’t on the couch. His car wasn’t even in the driveway. Ukai knew the previous night wasn’t a dream, he wasn’t sure what to think though. He took a shower, washing away the previous night from his skin. Was Takeda ashamed? Why would he be? This had happened many times before, so why now?

—————————————————-

On Monday at practice everyone could tell something was off. Neither Coach Ukai nor Takeda were giving the team their usual words of encouragement, the two weren’t even talking to each other. The most they communicated was through stolen glances across the court, usually while Takeda was jotting down notes or Ukai was watching sets closely. 

Once practice was over, as per usual, they were the last two to leave. The walk to their cars was awkward, as they always parked next to eachother. Just before pulling out his key’s Ukai felt someone grab his arm. Takeda.

“Keishin- I’m sorry I just left I just didn’t know what to think anymore.” He said, his voice was shaky. He wasn’t his usual self. “We’ve been just going on like this for so long and I just want to know what we are.” 

Ukai was stunned, he stood there wide eyed, staring at Takeda as he rambled on. His words were muffled underneath Ukai’s thoughts racing miles per minute. 

“I’m just so… every time we… you just… why can’t we… should we just… would this…” Like a sequence in a movie, the pounding in Ukai’s chest grew louder with each fragmented sentence. Ukai wondered if he should tell Takeda how he felt, his own doubts now flooding in with Takeda’s words. It was like all the instruments in an orchestra getting louder together, until eventually they all stopped except for one.

“I think I love you.” Ukai blurted out. His mouth moved faster than his mind. Takeda smiled brightly.

“I love you, too.” Takeda replied. “So… are we a couple?” he asked, swaying happily. 

“You talk too much.” Ukai chuckled, pulling the other close and kissing him.


End file.
